


Sleep-deprived

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: Jaehwan hasn’t fallen asleep with Wonshik next to him for weeks.





	

Jaehwan’s bed feels strangely empty for all that he’s supposed to be the only one to use it.

It’s been a while since he called it his own bed—seven months to be fair—, but lately, he’s spent more time alone in it than together with someone else. With Wonshik, to be specific.

He runs his hand over the sheets, fingers catching on Wonshik’s blanket; they tried to use only one, but Jaehwan stole it as soon as he fell asleep and that made Wonshik snore indignantly until Jaehwan woke up and rolled him over to his other side to make him shut up. Right now, lying in the bed alone with his legs pulled up to his chest, Jaehwan wishes Wonshik would annoy him with his snoring.

**Jyanie~ ><, 3.07am:**  
_still in the studio?_

**Kim DobeRman** **, 3.07am:**  
_yeah  
why aren’t u sleeping?_

**Jyanie~ ><, 3.08am:**  
_can’t ><  
when are u coming back home?_

**Kim DobeRman** **, 3.08am:**  
_idk :/  
u go to sleep think i’ll be back by morning_

**Jyanie~ ><, 3.09am:**  
_u think…?_

**Kim DobeRman** **, 3.09am:**  
_sry Jaehwan-ah_ ❤  
_i just wanna finish this one n go back_  
_it’s really just the final touches i promise i’ll go back asap_

**Jyanie~ ><, 3.11am:**  
_ok good luck_

**Kim DobeRman** **, 3.11am:**  
_love u lots_  ❤

**Jyanie~ ><, 3.13am:**  
_just hurry up.._

Jaehwan places his phone back on the nightstand and drags the blanket higher up on his body until it covers his ear, taking Wonshik’s pillow from his side of the bed and hugging it, smelling the faint scent of Wonshik’s rubbed-off perfume mixing with fabric softener, and imagines that this is how Wonshik would smell like if he was lying next to him.

It might just be his workaholism; Wonshik has never been one to sit around doing nothing when he had the energy to work on something new, and if he didn’t have the energy, he still worked until he got completely drained, collapsing on the floor before reaching his bed. Jaehwan tries to believe it’s only that, though Wonshik has been spending more and more time at the studio instead of being at the dorm ever since he found the courage to ask Jaehwan out. It’s almost like he made up his mind and decided that he doesn’t really want to be with Jaehwan after all, but can’t hurt him directly, so he just neglects Jaehwan until the latter breaks up with him.

Jaehwan hasn’t fallen asleep with Wonshik next to him for weeks.

He dozes off with his face buried into Wonshik’s pillow and flinches, waking up, when he hears the soft ping of his phone.

**Kim DobeRman, 5.39am** :  
_won’t be able to make it home before shooting_ :"(  
_gonna get some sleep here dw abt me_ ❤

Jaehwan rubs his eyes, sitting up in bed, the lack of sleep making him feel light-headed. He turns on the bedside lamp and looks around in the room, his eyes stopping at his previously shed jeans, and in a second, he’s out of the warmth of his bed.

 

 

 

The building is dark save for the porchlight that turns on as soon as Jaehwan steps on the threshold, typing in the code. He hurries through the corridors and takes the stairs to the second floor as fast as he can, running from the scary darkness and stopping in front of the only door that has light filtering through the frosted glass pane in the middle of it. He lifts his hand to knock, but he can’t hear an answer, so he just steps inside.

There’s music playing from the speakers on the two sides of Wonshik’s huge computer screen, Wonshik himself sitting in front of it in his comfortable office chair, bobbing his head to the rhythm. Jaehwan pads closer until he can slowly place a hand on Wonshik’s shoulder, making him turn around so fast he almost falls off his chair.

“Holy shit!” he exclaims, his bloodshot eyes going wide as he looks up at Jaehwan. “Jaehwan-ah, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan smiles half-heartedly.

“What are you doing here?” Wonshik asks, taking Jaehwan’s hand off his shoulder to hold it in his own, playing with his fingers. “Is something wrong?”

Jaehwan sulkily nudges the wheel of Wonshik’s chair with a foot, drawing Wonshik’s attention to his bear shaped slippers and Wonshik frowns at them before looking back up at him.

“I just thought you’d come home tonight,” Jaehwan mumbles and Wonshik finally stops the music. “You said you would and I was waiting for you.”

“So you came here at six in the morning, in your pyjamas?” Wonshik asks, tugging at Jaehwan’s hand to pull him down into his lap. Jaehwan yields and lets Wonshik wind an arm around his middle, pouting at the way his tiptoes barely touch the ground. “Hey,” Wonshik laughs softly, pressing a finger to the jut of Jaehwan’s lower lip, “don’t be so grumpy. I told you I’d go back home once I’m done. I’ll make it home tonight, I promise.”

“You never come home anymore,” Jaehwan grumbles and gives Wonshik’s finger a soft bite before batting it away.

“That’s not true.”

“No, but it feels like it’ll come true soon.” Jaehwan buries his forehead into Wonshik’s neck so he won’t have to look his boyfriend in the eye when he’s being awkward and embarrassed. “If you don’t want to spend time with me just tell me, but don’t let me have false hopes.”

Jaehwan’s jacket rustles as Wonshik holds him tighter, caressing Jaehwan’s cheek with a hand, his fingers running through Jaehwan’s sleep-mussed hair as he laughs quietly, earning a small hit in the stomach for it by Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan-ah,” Wonshik coos, and pecks Jaehwan’s temple, “stop talking nonsense.”

“You’re the one talking nonsense,” Jaehwan retorts, yawning into the crook of Wonshik’s neck at which Wonshik giggles, most probably because it tickles him.

“Of course I want to spend more time with you,” Wonshik says, tugging at Jaehwan’s ear a little. “But I’m really feeling this composition thing recently and I want to finish as many songs as I can while my inspiration lasts. And you know what?” Jaehwan grunts at that. “I think my inspiration is coming from you. It certainly has been at its peak since you… well. For the last few months.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Jaehwan says, winding an arm around Wonshik’s neck to play with the short hair on the back of his head, drawing patterns in it.

“I’m not lying!” Wonshik cries, displeased. “I actually have some that I wrote for your vocal range. Do you want to hear them?”

“It’s  _six in the morning_ , Wonshik,” Jaehwan whines, pulling a little at Wonshik’s hair. “Let’s just go home and sleep.”

Wonshik sighs.

“Okay,” he says, “okay, I guess we can still get an hour of sleep before Hakyeon releases Sanghyuk to kick us out of bed.”

Jaehwan hums in agreement and then Wonshik is holding him by the back of his knees and the small of his back, standing up from his chair.

“Put me down,” Jaehwan scolds him, “I’m not some kind of damsel in distress, oh my God…”

“Pissy,” Wonshik murmurs and lets Jaehwan place his feet on the floor, grabbing Wonshik’s hand afterwards and trying to drag him out of the room, but Wonshik is rooted to the spot and Jaehwan frowns at him. “Did you really come because you thought I didn’t want to be with you?”

“What was I supposed to make out of the whole situation?” Jaehwan scoffs.

Wonshik chuckles and while it irks Jaehwan, he lets Wonshik cup the side of his neck as he leans over to kiss him gently.

“You’re so dramatic,” Wonshik sniggers, stroking Jaehwan’s skin with his thumb, pressing his forehead to Jaehwan’s.

“You wrote songs for my voice,” Jaehwan points out, furrowing his brow, “if I’m dramatic, you’re sappy and if I were you, I’d rather be dramatic than sappy.”

Wonshik apparently doesn’t know how to respond, so Jaehwan kisses him on the lips shortly, pulling him out of the room afterwards, Wonshik’s laughter ringing through the corridors when he finally manages to process the lame offense.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
